


Дорогой мистер Скамандер

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: В профессора Дамблдора не влюбиться было практически невозможно: его учтивость и внимательность к ученикам никого не оставляли равнодушными.





	Дорогой мистер Скамандер

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена в значении тайны  
> название созвучно с коллажом с выкладки высокого рейтинга, потому что коллаж можно считать сюжетным развитием вот этого вот

Ньют понял, что нужно что-то делать, когда осознал, что на полном серьезе читает учебник зельеварения в поисках рецепта приворотного зелья. Они как-то читали об этом, Ньют помнил. Серьезность его намерений стала тревожным звоночком — очередным, если говорить откровенно. Таких звоночков за этот год было уже так много, что Ньют сбился со счета. Он знал, в чем причина, — себе врать он не умел никогда, да и не было в этом необходимости.

Он влюбился. Впервые, наверное, за все шесть лет в Хогвартсе кто-то привлек его внимание, и это даже не магическое создание, а вполне нормальный человек. Правда, тут тоже была оговорка — как и везде в жизни Ньюта. Потому что влюбился он не в кого-нибудь, не в красивую сокурсницу или в симпатичного сокурсника. Нет. Влюбился он в преподавателя, и это было странно даже для него.

Конечно, через это проходили все. В профессора Дамблдора не влюбиться было практически невозможно: его учтивость и внимательность к ученикам никого не оставляли равнодушными. Он всегда выглядел ухоженно, одевался со вкусом и сам по себе был красивым мужчиной — это подкупало девочек. А то, что он не чурался обсуждений квиддича с учениками и не слишком часто читал нудные лекции о морали и правильном поведении, — мальчиков. И с Ньютом профессор Дамблдор всегда общался как с человеком, увлеченным своим делом, а не как с чудиком, помешанным на животных. 

Ньют честно не знал, в какой момент его обычная, человеческая симпатия к профессору переросла во влюбленность, но точка невозврата была пройдена. Правда, Ньюту хотелось надеяться, что ни к чему это не приведет. Подумаешь, влюбился. Все проходит, все забывается, и это пройдет и останется светлым и немного стыдным воспоминанием о школьных годах. Если он не сглупит и не пойдет на поводу у внезапной сумасшедшей идее приготовить приворотное зелье. Ньют был умным парнем и вряд ли бы когда-нибудь на такое согласился даже с самим собой, но собственная холодная решимость сейчас отчего-то пугала.

Он еще раз пробежался глазами по рецепту, отмечая про себя, что вербену, когда та созреет, можно бы было попросить у профессора Стебль, она всегда хорошо относилась к Ньюту и хвалила его за такое рвение помогать животным. Ньют постарался отогнать эти мысли. Он не станет готовить приворотное зелье, потому что это глупо и по-детски, а он ведь не какая-то там влюбленная школьница. Он прекрасно понимал, что так делать нельзя, и все это — лишь временное помешательство влюбленного разума. 

Он громко захлопнул книгу, запоздало опасаясь замечания мадам Пинс, но вокруг только тихо поскрипывали перья, которыми другие студенты что-то писали в своих пергаментах, и едва слышно шелестели страницы. Ньют отнес книгу обратно на полку, где она стояла, и вышел из библиотеки. В голове крутились разные мысли, и почему-то именно сейчас очень хотелось вытворить что-то такое, чтобы профессор Дамблдор обратил на него внимание, но Ньют старался слишком об этом не задумываться. Это было совершенно лишним. Влюбленности в учителей редко заканчивались чем-то хорошим, и, честно, Ньюту совсем не хотелось проверять, чем мог бы закончиться его случай.

Потянулись учебные дни, один за другим. Ньют по-прежнему ухаживал за животными, допоздна засиживаясь в лесу, и ничего необычного не происходило. Но из головы никак не выходил тот дурацкий рецепт зелья. Ньют знал, что вербена созреет со дня на день, что в принципе ему ничего не стоит хотя бы попытаться приготовить это зелье, но затея все еще казалась ужасной.

А потом произошел тот несчастный случай с джарви. И Ньюта исключили из Хогвартса.

Первой его мыслью было горькое: «Вот и обратил на себя внимание». Потому что именно профессор Дамблдор до последнего пытался помочь ему, уговорить директора оставить Ньюта в школе, и даже ходили слухи, будто Дамблдор был готов взять его под личную ответственность. Ньют откровенно не понимал, с чего вдруг ему уделялось столько внимания. Это казалось странным, но Ньют старался не задумываться слишком глубоко. Это было не важно, они ведь все равно больше никогда не пересекутся. И пусть прошлое остается в прошлом, тем самым приятным и немного стыдным воспоминанием.

***

Ньют думал, что школьные влюбленности навсегда таковыми и остаются. Особенно если нет никаких точек соприкосновения. Но внезапное письмо от профессора Дамблдора спустя четыре года после того, как Ньюта исключили, всколыхнуло внутри все то, о чем Ньют старался забыть. И думал, что забыл. 

Профессор приглашал его приехать в Хогвартс, к профессору Кеттлберну, посмотреть на новорожденных детенышей нюхлера. Он, видимо, еще помнил о любви Ньюта к животным, и это отозвалось внутри давно забытой теплотой. 

Ньют принял приглашение с радостью, в ответном письме пообещав обязательно приехать, как только появится возможность. Он по-прежнему любил Хогвартс, да и развеяться хотелось тоже: работа в Бюро переселения домовиков удручала и была невероятно скучной.

К поездке Ньют никак не готовился, хотя немного переживал из-за скорой встречи с профессором Дамблдором. В дни перед отъездом ему все чаще думалось, что он все еще влюблен, и тогда он чувствовал себя совсем зеленым мальчишкой. На самом деле все было не так. Он, конечно, не был взрослым и умудренным опытом, но и малышом не был тоже. Но почему-то казалось, что профессор воспримет его именно так. Как своего бывшего ученика. И Нью понимал, что это нормально, так все и должно было быть. Ему ведь хватило тогда ума не глупить с приворотным зельем, а значит по-другому профессор просто не мог его воспринимать. Даже если Ньюту этого до сих пор очень хотелось.

Ближайшая возможность выдалась только спустя почти полтора месяца. За пару дней до поездки Ньют отправил Дамблдору еще одно письмо, в котором сообщил о том, когда приедет. Ответа он уже не дождался.

Всю дорогу в Хогвартс он думал, каково будет вновь пройтись по знакомым местам и вспомнить все их с Литой проделки. Поздороваться с преподавателями, о которых сохранились теплые воспоминания, заглянуть к кентаврам и, конечно, посмотреть на детенышей нюхлера. Может быть, профессор Кеттлберн даже разрешит взять одного себе?

О Дамблдоре Ньют старался не думать, хотя мысли, так или иначе, все равно возвращались именно к нему. Ньют уже не был краснеющим подростком и был уверен, что не ударит в грязь лицом, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы у профессора о нем сложилось приятное впечатление. Ох, Ньют знал,почему ему этого хотелось, но называть вещи своими именами сейчас было ни к чему — он не любил лишних и пустых надежд. 

Дамблдор встретил его на станции.

— Я подумал, что гораздо удобнее будет, если я сам тебя встречу, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Ньюта и посмотрел на него как-то странно, незнакомо, отчего Ньют неловко повел плечом. Он был прав: влюбленность никуда не делась, и от этой мысли стало как-то грустно. Это было бессмысленно и глупо, но, видимо, крепкие привязанности так просто не разорвать. 

— У тебя все в порядке? Выглядишь бледным, — поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Наверное, устал в дороге, — сказал Ньют. — Все в порядке. Спасибо, что встретили, хотя я еще помню, как добираться до замка.

Дамблдор только пожал плечами и пошел вперед к уже ждавшей их карете. Конечно, они могли трансгрессировать, Ньют об этом знал, но решил не уточнять, почему же они добираются именно таким способом. Что-то внутри очень даже радовалось тому, что есть возможность лишний раз побыть с профессором наедине. Ньюту это казалось странным. Последние пару лет он был окружен только своими питомцами, не особо разговорчивыми коллегами на работе и бесконечным количеством всевозможных отчетов и бланков, ожидающих заполнения. А теперь ехал рядом с человеком, в которого был влюблен когда-то и, как оказалось, сейчас тоже. Ехал рядом и чувствовал его ногу своей.

Осознав это, Ньют понял, что краснеет. Видит Мерлин, он не собирался вот так позориться перед Дамблдором, но, видимо, от Ньюта тут вообще мало что зависело. 

За окном вечерело, солнце медленно, но верно опускалось за горизонт, и в закатно-розовых тонах замок вдалеке выглядел чарующе. Ньют по нему скучал. Все-таки Хогвартс занимал в его жизни важное место, много значил, да и мало кто не скучал по школе после выпуска. Ньют спрашивал об этом когда-то и у родителей, и у Тесея, и все они очень нежно отзывались о своих школьных годах. 

Они с Дамблдором молчали, но тишина не давила, а казалась какой-то уютной. Ньют все порывался что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь спросить, но правильных слов все никак не находилось, и он молчал, сосредоточенно глядя в окно и усиленно не думая о том, что Дамблдор так ногу и не сдвинул. Ньют тоже не спешил как-то двигаться.

— Мне кажется, что детенышей лучше будет навестить завтра, — произнес вдруг Дамблдор. Ньют вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

— Конечно. Сейчас они уже должны спать, я не стану их тревожить.

— Профессор Кеттлберн был рад, узнав, что ты приедешь.

— Вы ему сказали? 

Дамблдор усмехнулся и посмотрел на Ньюта, тот поежился под пристальным взглядом.

— Конечно. Я спросил у него, можно ли тебе их показать. Он сказал, что ты можешь даже взять себе одного, но этого я говорить не должен был.

Ньют улыбнулся, потом тихо рассмеялся, и стало как-то легче. Он расслабился, не совсем, но ощутимо, спросил у Дамблдора про работу в школе, про учеников, и беседа полилась свободно и комфортно. Ньюту с ним всегда было несложно. Разговоры с профессором были приятными и не вымученными и оставляли после себя только приятные эмоции. Сейчас Ньют вспоминал, как они обсуждали какое-то заклинание, еще когда он учился в Хогвартсе, и нынешние ощущения очень напоминали то, что было раньше.

Так, за разговорами, они незаметно доехали, и Ньют, подходя к замку, впервые задумался о том, где он проведет эту ночь.

— В замке есть свободная комната как раз на случай приезда гостей, рядом с моей, — с готовностью ответил Дамблдор, толкая тяжелую входную дверь. 

— Никогда не знал о такой комнате, — Ньют вошел за ним внутрь и понял, как успел соскучиться по этому месту. 

— Хогвартс хранит множество секретов, Ньют, — добродушно улыбнулся Дамблдор. Ньют был с ним согласен: замок знал многие тайны, и тайну Ньюта — тоже. — Если ты голоден, то можем заглянуть на кухню, потому что на ужин мы уже опоздали.

— А вы везде будете меня сопровождать? — осторожно, чтобы не прозвучало слишком резко, поинтересовался Ньют. Дамблдор хмыкнул. 

— Извини, если тебе уже надоела моя компания.

— Конечно, нет, профессор! — тут же встрепенулся Ньют. — Не надоела, просто вдруг у вас есть более важные дела, а приходится отвлекаться на меня.

Дамблдор рассмеялся, и его смех тихим эхом отзвучал в стенах длинного коридора.

— На тебя очень приятно отвлекаться.

Ньют снова почувствовал, как краснеет, и не смог выдавить ни слова. В молчании они дошли до комнат, встретив по дороге несколько спешащих в свои спальни студентов. 

— Ты можешь зайти ко мне на чай, если хочешь, — сказал Дамблдор, когда они подошли к двери его комнаты. 

— Но уже поздно, и, наверное, не стоит... — Ньют не договорил: Дамблдор прервал его.

— Ты настолько не рад меня видеть? — спросил он. Вопрос прозвучал провокационно, Ньют отвел глаза, чувствуя себя очень-очень глупо. — Ньют, я не давлю, прости, если у тебя сложилось такое впечатление. Просто мне бы хотелось подробнее расспросить тебя о твоей жизни, о работе в Министерстве, о том, каких еще животных ты успел подробно изучить за то время, что мы не виделись. Если ты против, я не стану настаивать. 

— Я... Нет, я не против, профессор. Просто это все очень странно, и я совсем не понимаю, как себя вести, — честно признался Ньют.

— Будь собой? — Дамблдор пожал плечами. — И перестань называть меня профессором, ты уже давно не мой ученик.

— Это ничего не меняет.

— Правда? — и снова прозвучало провокационно. Ньют почему-то подумал, что Дамблдор давно все знает и только умело делает вид, что понятия не имеет о чувствах Ньюта. От этого стало еще неуютнее, но он постарался отогнать непрошеные мысли. И без них-то неловко, а так — еще хуже.

— А должно поменять? — спросил Ньют. 

Дамблдор пожал плечами.

— Может быть, — ответил как всегда уклончиво. Ньют усмехнулся.

Стоять вот так, посреди коридора около дверей тоже было странно, но он понимал, что решение должно было остаться за ним: либо он принимает приглашение Дамблдора и идет к нему, либо все-таки отправляется спать к себе. Ньют прислушался к собственным мыслям. Он тоже хотел о многом спросить у профессора, о многом хотел узнать, поэтому ответ был очевиден.

— Ну если у вас нет никаких важных дел, то от чая я не откажусь, — наконец произнес он. Дамблдор улыбнулся и уверенно открыл дверь в комнату. 

Внутри оказалось очень уютно. Дамблдор взмахом палочки тут же разжег камин, и пламя весело затрещало на поленцах. Под потолком горели свечи, и вся комната утопала в приятном рыжеватом свете, от которого становилось тепло и приятно. Было чисто, на столе у окна лежало несколько книг. В центре стоял небольшой диван, как раз напротив камина. Сбоку виднелась лестница, ведущая, видимо, в спальню.

Ньют замер в проходе, не решаясь пройти дальше, тогда как Дамблдор по-хозяйски расставлял какие-то мелочи по своим местам. Он обернулся, смерил Ньюта взглядом — снова тем самым, странным и почти незнакомым. Ньют вновь отвел глаза, рассматривая переплетение решетки на окне. Рядом послышались шаги, но Ньют не среагировал на них.

— Я заранее прошу за это прощения, но... — услышал он тихий голос Дамблдора и все-таки посмотрел в его сторону, а в следующее мгновение тот уже целовал его, ласково касаясь губ, будто давая возможность отойти или оттолкнуть, если Ньют захочет.

Если бы Ньют хотел.

Но это было не так, поэтому Ньют только сделал короткий шаг навстречу, становясь чуть ближе, и ответил на поцелуй.

Он целовался и раньше, но все, что было прежде, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было сейчас. Дамблдор целовал уверенно, но не напирая, не вырывая инициативу и не пугая энергичностью. Ньюту нравилось. Ньют чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот расплавится в его руках от того, насколько ему было хорошо. Казалось, что кружится голова, и кончики пальцев странно-приятно покалывало, и Ньют не чувствовал в себе сил оторваться и спросить, почему вдруг, почему сейчас, почему он. Знать ответы по-прежнему хотелось, но он знал, что можно подождать.

Дамблдор отстранился первым. Долго, пристально посмотрел на Ньюта, отвел непослушную челку с его глаз, погладил большим пальцем по щеке. 

Ньют не выдержал молчания первым.

— Вы правы, — сказал он. Дамблдор удивленно выгнул бровь. — То, что я не ваш ученик, действительно многое меняет.

Дамблдор усмехнулся, все еще не отходя и не выпуская Ньюта из объятий.

— Действительно, — он кивнул.

Ньют покачал головой.

— Давно вы знали? — теперь то, что Дамблдор и правда давно догадывался о его чувствах, казалось очевидным, и Ньют только мысленно корил себя за то, что не скрывался получше.

— Догадался в твой последний год здесь.

Ньют хотел спросить, почему же все случилось только теперь, но не стал. Это не имело значения.

— Это странно, — признался Ньют, осторожно кладя голову Дамблдору на плечо. Он действительно чувствовал себя невероятно непривычно.

— Я не настаиваю.

— Нет, все в порядке, просто... Мне стоит к этому привыкнуть?

Дамблдор рассмеялся и взъерошил Ньюту волосы. 

— Было бы приятно, если бы ты не шарахался от меня каждый раз. Но, конечно, если ты захочешь этого и дальше.

Ньют хотел. Ньют так давно этого хотел, и теперь, раз было можно, он решил больше не тратить времени на разговоры: потянулся и сам поцеловал Дамблдора. Альбуса. Наверное, теперь и назвать его можно было иначе. В мыслях это звучало ново, но он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

— Захочу, — сказал он, наконец немного отстранившись, — но чай тоже был бы очень кстати.

Дамблдор хмыкнул, но кивнул и пошел заваривать чай. Ньют сел на диван, задумчиво глядя на пламя в камине и думая о том, что все так странно повернулось. До него доходили слухи о каком-то сложном и печальном романе Дамблдора, но Ньют в принципе редко обращал внимания на такие вещи. Конечно, у него за плечами не было ни одного романа, но если бы и был, то это ничего бы не изменило.

После они долго пили чай, разговаривая о жизни Ньюта после Хогвартса, о школе и учениках, о том, что происходило в магическом мире, и постепенно Ньют расслаблялся, чувствуя себя уже не так неловко. Происходящее все еще казалось прекрасным сном, но поверить в это с каждым мгновением становилось все проще.

Поздней ночью они перебрались в кровать, Альбус не отпустил Ньюта в другую комнату, хотя тот и порывался, и Ньют уснул прямо во время разговора, за что наутро было довольно стыдно. Альбус только улыбнулся ему и сказал, что все в порядке. А потом поцеловал, и только тогда Ньют действительно ему поверил.

Профессор Кеттлберн действительно был рад его видеть и разрешил забрать одного детеныша себе. Ньюту приглянулся самый непоседливый, но зверек будто бы сам его выбрал, запрыгнув на руку и мертвой хваткой вцепившись в ярко блестящую на солнце пуговицу.

Уезжать совсем не хотелось. Альбус пообещал, что навестит его при первой же возможности, но Ньют знал, что это может произойти еще очень нескоро, и это огорчало, но он все понимал. 

Перед поездом Альбус еще поцеловал его несколько раз, украдкой, убедившись, что никто не видит, и в вагон Ньют зашел в приподнятом настроении и полной уверенности, что все у них будет хорошо. В кармане завозился нюхль, забавно посапывая, и Ньют улыбнулся, легонько тронув его кончиком пальца.

***

Ньют возвращался с работы, когда заметил на окне своего дома знакомую сову. Это было письмо от Альбуса, и Ньют ускорил шаг. Сова привычно нагловато всунула конверт ему в руку, ткнулась клювом и улетела, не дождавшись угощения.

Ньют зашел домой, быстро скинул пальто. Любопытство съедало, и он даже не поставил кипятиться воду на чай — сразу прошел в гостиную и вскрыл конверт. На пергаменте было выведено привычное приветствие:

«Дорогой мистер Скамандер...».

Ньют улыбнулся и принялся читать.


End file.
